robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Karbarran
KARBARRAN The Karbarran people are hulking masses of fur, fangs, muscles, and claws. Despite their bear-like appearance they are not related to ursines at all, and are an intelligent, clever, and generally gentle, caring, if sometimes greedy, people. They lived a mostly peaceful existence in a industrial society. Sporadic wars and uprisings would spring up from time to time, but karbarran psychology made the idea of weapons of mass destruction abhorrent. This is largely a result of their instinctual need to possess what others have. One cannot claim what is destroyed. Many of the greatest manufacturing facilities on the planet are in fact based on earlier sites chosen for their proximity to resources. Their native technology is crude and bulky by earth standards, but it is also quite effective and sturdy. Their planet, Karbarra, is rich with an ore that could be used as a source of energy. The ore, generally called carbonarite, became the basis of their entire industrial machine. In order to produce a good fusion fuel, the ore has to be refined, and that process produces a crippling amount of pollution, pollution that still clogs the skies of the planet even today. Transporting the fuel is a tricky business due to the complex magnetic shielding which has to keep the fuel from going outside of a specific temperature range. It's a fairly simple matter on a planet, where power fluctuations are not a factor (due to redundancy in power sources). Refinement has to be done in an atmosphere, due to the process, so orbital refineries were not an option. While the ore itself, also used in producing high strength metals, is relatively inexpensive to get, the refined fuel causes an inordinate amount of pollution that drives up the cost. The Karbarrans were happy to build refineries for other planets (which reduced their own environmental impact and created customers reliant on the Karbarrans for both technical support and fuel), but the environmental costs of doing so was so extreme, even with the best controls, that alternatives were sought soon after a planet began producing their own fusion fuel (which was far cheaper, even with the cost of building refineries and getting the bulky ore shipped, than buying the fuel). One by one their clients found other cleaner forms of energy. Karbarran society stagnated as sales of the ore, and the pace of the research and development that money was funding, plummeted. Fusion fuel remained a steady, though less lucrative profit source When the Robotech masters arrived with the promise of a new, totally "clean" energy after several decades of this situation, the Karbarrans embraced it with open arms. They got an injection of technology which made their own technology more advanced, and skyrocketed their over all level of technology. Their designs still tend to be bulky, but they are now compatible with Robotech Master's technology. This would be a boon for the intervening years between the arrival of the Masters and the decline of their empire. It would be a severe liability when the Invid came calling. Their planet was just one of many worlds that fell to the Invid as they made their way across the myriad galaxies reclaiming the precious protoculture/Invid Flower of Life. Those who were not killed or who fled were enslaved. Those who fled joined the Sentinels and fought for their freedom of their world and others like it. 'Attributes': When determining attributes, you have two options. The first option is to roll the attribute dice listed below and assign them to your stats. If you roll a total of 16, 17, or 18 on 3d6, then you may roll 1d6 extra and add it to that total. You may also reroll any result less than 9. When rolling 2d6, you may add an extra 1d6 only if you roll an 11 or 12. You may reroll any result under 5. There are no add and roll options for 4d6 or 5d6. For both of these you may still reroll any result of 9 or less. The second option is to roll 1d100, and determine which of the following quick roll tables you will use. These must be rolled individually and specifically noted in the roll. Example: 13:45, Today: UEEF High Command rolled 22 using 1d6+18. Brainy IQ: 1d6+18. I.Q.: 3d6 M.E.: 3d6 M.A.: 2d6 P.S.: 5d6 P.P.: 3d6 P.E.: 4d6 P.B.: 2d6 Spd.: 3d6 S.D.C.: 40 in addition to S.D.C. from OCC and Skills. 'Natural Abilities and Bonuses': Karbarrans are naturally strong, a result of their increased mass. Their Physical Strength counts as Augmented for the purposes of damage, meaning that extremely strong Karbarrans can do minor amounts of M.D.C. with their bare hands with some effort. Due to the rampant pollution that has long since fouled the air of Karbarra and the orbital distance from their star, Karbarrans are at home in dim light. Sixty watts of light is considered extremely bright. To move about in the equivalent of Earth sunlight, they must wear dark, photosensitive goggles, or other protective covering or be blinded (-4 on initiative, -8 to strike, parry, and dodge). On the upside, they have night vision (to about 300 feet) and sensitive hearing (20 decibels beyond human range). They have retractable claws on their hands and feet which inflict 2d6 plus strength bonuses in S.D.C. damage. Quick Roll Attributes and Suggested M.O.S. Table 01-11% Brainy: I.Q. 1D6+18 M.E. 1D6+12 M.A. 1D4+7 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D4+9 P.E. 1D4+12 P.B. 1D6+6 Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves mental challenges, assessing data, research, creating/building, learning, engineering, electronics, science, medicine, and strategies and tactics. 13-26% Strong-willed: I.Q. 1D6+11 M.E. 1D6+19 M.A. 1D6+6 P.S. 1D6+17 P.P. 1D4+13 P.E. 1D6+14 P.B. 1D6+6 Spd. 1D6+8 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves focus, self-discipline, and challenges. 27-39% Charismatic: I.Q. 1D6+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+15 P.S. 1D4+18 P.P. 1D4+10 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D6+11 Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves leadership, officer training, teaching, communications, performing, espionage, and subterfuge. 40-51% Physically Strong: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D4+10 M.A. 1D6+7 P.S. 1D6+27 P.P. 1D4+12 P.E. 1D6+19 P.B. 1D6+9 Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that that involves physicality, mechanics, athletics, combat, and strength. 52-65% Fast Reflexes and High Dexterity: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+5 P.S. 1D6+17 P.P. 1D6+19 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D6+7 Spd. 1D6+17 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that involves the precision use or hands, tools, weapons, targeting, fast physical reaction, combat, building, surgery and other areas where steady and fast hands are a key element. 66-78% Great Endurance: I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+14 M.A. ID6+5 P.S. 1D6+17 P.P. 1D6+9 P.E. 1D6+23 P.B. 1D6+6 Spd. 1D6+12 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that requires physical durability and mental toughness. 79-88% Gorgeous or Handsome: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+12 P.S. 1D6+19 P.P. 1D6+8 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D4+17 Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves command, teaching, communications, performing, trickery, or subterfuge. 89-00% Fast as Lightning: I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+6 P.S. 1D6+17 P.P. 1D6+14 P.E. 1D6+14 P.B. 1D6+7 Spd. 1D6+24 Your character is best suited to an M.O S. that involves quickness and dexterity, including targeting, combat, fast physical reaction, and other areas where fast hands and feet are an asset. Back to Character Creation Back to the home page